


Proctor Servantis is a Shit-Posting Troll Who Writes Osmosian RPF

by RenkonNairu



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Crack?, Drabble, Fantastical RPF, Gen, Hacking, Servantis is a troll, Unable to take criticism, Wordcount: 100-500, on his shitty Osmosian RPF, people calling him out, the whole Rooters arc was just Servantis reacting badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Title says it all. My explanation for the Omniverse "ret-cons" about Osmosians.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Proctor Servantis is a Shit-Posting Troll Who Writes Osmosian RPF

Hector Servantis –currently a Proctor ranked Plumber in charge of his own team- opened his extranet messages, and saw that he got a new review on his latest fic! Excited, he opened the message. 

[ _WTF, you can’t post this crap. _] Was all the message read.__

__Disappointed by the lack of praise on his self-insert fan fic about himself and an Osmosian Plumber, Servantis deleted the comment. Then he used the resources at his disposal to hack into the sender’s account and delete that too._ _

__Satisfied. He sat down at his desk and began a new self-insert fic. Still real person fiction, but this one an alternate universe in which Osmosians were just Earthlings with powers, not aliens at all._ _

__It was a few days after posting the new one that Servantis got any reviews on it. But he was always excited whenever anyone commented on his fics._ _

__[ _You do know this is a real species you’re writing about, right?] It read. [I just don’t think it’s okay to write fan fictions about real people. What if an actual Osmosain saw this? Your fics are problematic at best. _]___ _

____Frowning at the screen, Servantis deleted that comment too. He would have continued to hack and delete that reviewer’s account as well. But at that exact moment, he was pulled away from the terminal by Swift. He was still a Proctor ranked Plumber, in charge of a team. He did have real responsibilities outside of his real alien species fan fiction._ _ _ _

____When he came back to his extranet mail much, much later, it was to find that he had yet another new review!_ _ _ _

____[ _Dude, I’m an Osmosian and I would like you to stop. _]___ _ _ _

______Frustrated with all the negativity he was receiving, Servantis decided it was time for drastic measures._ _ _ _ _ _

______He closed his extranet mail and logged onto the Plumbers official database. He deleted all the existing files on Osmosians. On their powers, their physiology, the planet Osmos V, the Osmos system no now longer read as having a fifth planet. Then, he replaced it all with his own essays and fan fiction._ _ _ _ _ _

______Let people try and tell him he’s wrong about Osmosians now! Ha!_ _ _ _ _ _

______He then messaged back every negative comment he ever got with links to the Official Plumbers data on Osmosians. Which now, consistently backed up everything he wrote in his own stories._ _ _ _ _ _

______With one stroke of the [DELETE] key, Servantis erased the memory of what Osmosians truly are, and replaced it with what he wanted them to be: _His. _____ _ _ _ _

________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________END_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
